happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Dark Within". Plot (The snowstorm is over and sunset is about to come. Back in Emperor Village.) *Germany: Elders, are we ready to make a trap? *Elder 1: A trap? *Elder 2: How are we gonna do it if someone want to come to the village. *Germany: I see the point. I'm planning to block the whole land from King Polar and his pack. *Terri: Tarry and Terry are missing. Tarry is taking too long to get my son back. *Germany: Your son will be okay. I hope he's doing fine back there. *Terri: Really? *Germany: No worries. We can all make a deal of it. (Back at Polar Bear Land, King Polar and his family return home) *King Polar: At last. We are back once again. *Sharon: I wonder how Leopardy is doing. *King Polar: He will be fine. Just in case he doesn't get lost. (Underwater, Leopardy is searching for penguins as he scare off the fishes) *Leopardy: Swim away fish. I'm trying to kill some penguin there. Ah, the hole. (Leopardy enter the hole into the underground of Polar Bear Land and went to the ocean) *Leopardy: Ah ha. Back home. *swim to the surface and land on the snow* Hello Polar. *King Polar: Welcome back Leopardy. Glad you could make it in. *Leopardy: Yes. There was that emperor penguin adult that i wanted to kill. *King Polar: I thought you took a break with killing penguins. *Polar Bear #1: King Polar, we found a emperor penguin! *King Polar: Bring it in. *Polar Bear #5: *drop Tarry* *Tarry: Oh no. *Leopardy: It's him. *King Polar: Well, well, well. Who are you. *Tarry: I'm Tarry. *King Polar: Tarry.....seem light. Wait, the name sound familiar. *Tarry: Huh? You mean Terry? *King Polar: Terry! That penguin i wanted to kill. *Tarry: So your the polar bear who wanted to kill my son back at Emperor-Land. *King Polar: Yes. I want you to work with me until we stop him. *Tarry: No! You're not doing it. *Harold: Go on stranger. Keep it moving. *Tarry: Leave me alone. *King Polar: Skua Guard! Trap him. *Skua Guard: *trap Tarry with a real cage* *Tarry: What? You bought a skua with you?! *King Polar: Yes! He will watch over the penguins until Boss Skua goes after them. *Skua Guard: He he ha ha ha. Nice try Tarry. *Tarry: Get me out of here! *King Polar: Put him somewhere else! *Polar Bear #2: We will. *hold Tarry's cage* *Tarry: No. Get me out of here! Help me! Guys! *Polar Bear #3: Be quiet crybaby. *Tarry: No! You will all pay for this. *King Polar: My fury is finally over. (Back at Emperor Heights) *Terry: Home again in here? *Mary: Yes. This is my home. *Cooper: Is Edwin alright? *Tress: Yes. He'll be fine. *Cooper: He's with Dorcena. So that's good. *Terry: Oh no. Now i'm stuck in a place that i don't belong. (At Mary's Igloo home) *Monty: Where is Mary? *Edwin: She left with Terry. She will back soon. *Monty: What? No. She is not allowed to do that. *Dila: Oh no. Our daughter is gone. *Dorcena: We just noticed Cooper about this. *Cooper: Hello and i'm back to see Monty. *Monty: Cooper, once again you found my daughter. *Cooper: Yes i did. *Terry: You're mean. *Cooper: No i'm not. Don't listen to her. Don't tell Mary tell you what to do. *Terry: But i don't live here. My home is all the way far and she's not even my sister. *Cooper: That doesn't matter and stay with Edwin for now on. *Terry: How could you do this Edwin? *Edwin: I promise i would trusted you. *Terry: No you're not. You were faking it. *Tress: Okay guys. Dorcena, go home to your parents. Mary, go home and Terry, stay with us. *Dorcena: Why? *Mary: What the matter? *Cooper: You're parents will be really upset. Everyone return home. *Mary: I am home. *Cooper: Inside the igloo. *Mary: Fine. *disapointed* *Dila: Is she alright? *Monty: No. Now she's mad at us. *Dorcena: Bye Edwin. *Edwin: Bye Dorcena. *Terry: I wish you were never born. *Cooper: Oh really? I was brought here by the Great 'Guin when he created all the emperor penguins in years. My mother raised me here as a kid by the time my father would bring me fish for me. *Terry: Then why are you even here? *Cooper: Because this is my home! *Tress: Cooper. *Cooper: What? *Terry: I'm sorry. *Edwin: Let's get back home for the night time. *Cooper: Boys, no more. No pranks and tricks to people. *Edwin: Fine. *Terry: We promise. *Cooper: How could i trusted you coming here to cause trouble? *Terry: I just wanted to stop the polar bears. *Edwin: Terry is right. We have to stop King Polar for causing all the mess. *Tress: We will discuss it back home. *Terry: Ok. (In the Polar Bear Cave, the polar bears placed Tarry's cage in a big ice closet) *Tarry: Get me out of here! *King Polar: No. I will slave you into a bad guy. Once we destroy the Emperor Village, we will take over Emperor-Land and all of the Emperor Nation. *Tarry: No! You already have a home and why do you want to take over a land? *King Polar: Because, i hate penguins like you. Noah and Germany are the ones to kill for me and you're son Terry will face revenge. *Tarry: How do you know my son? *King Polar: Because, that name sounded familiar. *Harold: Yeah, a familiar name. *Sharon: Or a similar name. *King Polar: Any type of name i can call. The end is near and i want to make sure that nothing will stop against me. *Tarry: I'll get out of the stupid cage. Once you're fried and dead, i will find my son and take him home. *King Polar: Let's leave. *Harold: Yeah. Let's get outta here. *Zyana: Bye. *Tarry: No. Don't leave. I'm scared to be alone! *Harold: Be alone all you want *Tarry: Darn it! Now i'm trapped. (At Edwin's Igloo Home) *Cooper: Kids, when i first trusted you, you all ran off. You are too young to go off by your own. *Terry: I tried to go off alone to stop King Polar. *Cooper: King Polar is dangerous. We faced him a couple years ago and he's a nemesis of the place and the whole Emperor Nation. *Terry: That what Noah was trying to do. *Tress: You gotta put your past behind your chest and move on. *Terry: A chest? When do penguins have chest? *Tress: I have one. *Cooper: Me too. You know most of the penguins are hiding under their igloos from avoiding King Polar. *Terry: He's really bad. *Edwin: You don't want to get too close from him. *Cooper: Right. I want everyone in Emperor Heights to stay in their igloos for the whole night. *Terry: Stay inside for the whole night? *Cooper: Yes. We're not going out until King Polar is dead. *Terry: What if he's defeated? *Cooper: That's fine. But we can still celebrate after he's gone. *Edwin: I show you some plans to make in my room. *Tress: Can we cook dinner? *Cooper: Sure. I have leftover fish from last night. (In Edwin's room) *Terry: Why i have to get in trouble? *Edwin: Caught in the line. Too bad, but i have something else to stop the polar bears. *Terry: It is basic, then we go and destroy the whole land up. *Edwin: They have their own land? *Terry: Yes. We need to find a way to destroy it. King Polar will never live in a home like this ever again. *Edwin: That's so cool. It's like the best idea you got. *Terry: Yes. I'm a genius. A smart penguin like me. *Edwin: You got it smarty pants. In the morning, we sneak out and we will defeat King Polar and his pack of polar bears. *Terry: Then after the land is destroyed, i will finally return home. *Edwin: Will Noah take you back to school? *Terry: I don't know. I got exiled this morning. Sad to hear. *Edwin: Don't worry. I can help you on your quest. I will get Mary and Dorcena to help. *Terry: By midnight, we sneak out. *Edwin: Good one. I like the sound of that. *Terry: Do you still have your heartsong? *Edwin: Sure. I alway have my heartsong. I did it at school today. Never lose it til' mating season. *Terry: I know. We have to wait a few years until the mating time. *Tress: *calling* Edwin and Terry, food is ready. *Edwin: Dinner time. *Terry: Oh boy. Food. (In the kitchen, Terry, Edwin, Tress and Cooper strated eating their fishes) *Terry: This taste good. *Edwin: I know. Best snack in the town. *Cooper: I caught these fish on my own the other day. *Tress: It smells good. *Terry: I like the sound of that. *Edwin: I alway wanted one of those. *Cooper: Cool. When you grow up, you will catch fish on your own. You will be independent like the others. *Edwin: I'll be one. *Terry: Me too. It taste better like my dad's fish he caught. (In the night time, back at Skua-Land, the skuas returned home) *Boss Skua: Everytime i get beaten up, it make me angry. *Dino: Why did the polar bears ran us off? *Boss Skua: Because, they scare us. *Vinnie: We need a new plan boss. *Dino: Yeah, what are we gonna do? *Black Skua: Maybe we should give up. *Boss Skua: No. We're not giving up. I will continue to stop Terry before King Polar get his hands on the penguin. *Frankie: Why are you talking about that King Polar guy. *Boss Skua: Because, he get on my nerves all the time. *Brown Skua: There is no need to complain. *Vinnie: Listen up, we can do it if the adults are sleeping. *Boss Skua: When the adult penguins go to sleep, we will look for the babies and eat them up. That why i wanted to go this midnight. *Dino: We have to do it early before next morning. *Boss Skua: Meet me by the cave. It's getting dark in here. *Black Skua: Let's go. (Meanwhile underwater, Leopardy return to his home, feasting a pack of dead fishes) *Leopardy: *smell* Ah. This is the life. *King Polar: Leopardy! Get back up! *Leopardy: *in the surface* What? *King Polar: I know what we can do. In the morning, we are going to track down Emperor Heights. This is the land we're going to stop next. You will be underwater, trying to catch some penguins in the ice. *Leopardy: Sound good to me. *King Polar: Go to sleep, i have some business to do. *Leopardy: I'll see you in the morning. *return to the water* *King Polar: Ciao. *Harold: King Polar, my son. How are you doing so far? *King Polar: Great. I am seeking to get revenge on Emperor Village next. *Harold: So many lands to take over. Wow. *King Polar: That's the point. In the morning, i'm ready to take over Emperor Heights as my territory. When we get the home, we will track down Emperor Village and Emperor-Land next. These are the homes i wanted to destroy when i was a kid. But now that i'm a proper grownup, i am ready to take revenge on them. *Harold: You go get them son. This morning, the war begins. *King Polar: Yes. My destiny will be born. And together, we strike the world. (In Tarry's cage) *Tarry: Oh no. I gotta get out of here. There's no way out. No keys, no freedom. Well, look like i have to sleep on the cage then. (Back at Edwin's Igloo home) *Tress: Goodnight Edwin and Terry. *Edwin: Goodnight mom. *Terry: Goodnight. This is going to be the best sleepover ever. *Tress: Goodnight. *close the door* *Terry: Hey Edwin, i wonder if we can sneak out of the window to see Dorcena and Mary. *Edwin: Good idea. I hope the parents are asleep so we can see them in the night. *Terry: Why not sneak out right now? *Edwin: I bet we can. Let's do it. *Terry: Oh boy. I fake my tiredness today. *sneak out of the window* *Edwin: *sneak out of the window* Wait for me. (In Tress and Cooper's room) *Cooper: Are the kids alright? *Tress: Yes. They're in bed now. *Cooper: Good. Now i don't have to see them sneak out of the window. *Tress: I don't know why Terry would do such a thing with Mary by sneaking out of the playground. *Cooper: That doesn't matter. I'm still disappointed with them. He should have returned home with his family. But that's not all. (Back at Emperor Village) *Terri: No sight at Tarry. *Germany: It been a long day today. Maybe in the morning, he will return. *Terri: Predators are all over the continent. They find you quick, and they kill you fast. *Germany: Skuas are one of them. Leopard seals too as well. *Terri: And crabeater seals? *Germany: I'm not sure about crabeater seals. In the morning, i will make a announcement to war against the Polar Bear Land. They are the ones who caught Terry. *Terri: Wait, if the skuas capture Terry. Why blame on them? *Germany: I don't know. I know they like skuas and make the skuas capture the chicks all the time. I will have to kill King Polar by myself. *Terri: Now since Tarry went missing in Antarctica, how are we going to find him? *Germany: We will during the war. In the morning, we have to be ready by early when the sun rises. Right now, go to sleep. *Terri: Fine. You heard me. (At Mary's Igloo home) *Monty: I am not letting a chick out anymore. *Dila: Monty, i need to take my daughter for a walk. I have to teach her something. *Monty: Something for what? *Dila: I alway take walks with my daughter. I used to have a fear with nightmares as a kid. Now since with mated, we own a daughter that we can take her with. I'm bringing her for a walk. *Monty: Fine Dila, i dare to ask you again. Go ahead, all you want. *Dila: Come on Mary. *Mary: Okay mommy. (Dila and Mary left the house. At Dorcena's Igloo home in Dorcena's bedroom, Dorcena look out at the window) *Dorcena: My parents are sleeping, so now i have a chance to sneak out and see Edwin. *sneak out of the window* (Outside of Emperor Heights) *Terry: How are we going to get Mary? *Edwin: It's just easy. We go to one of the igloos to find her. *Terry: One of the igloos look the same. Even they have shops for penguins to buy fish. *Edwin: That when you needed a rock. Her igloo is close to the shops and the daycare. *Mary: Terry. *Terry: Ah! *Dila: Boys, where are you heading? *Terry: Um. *Edwin: To see Mary. *Dila: That's my daughter. You saw her already. *Mary: Hi. *Terry: Ok. *Mary: Where are you heading? *Edwin: To your house. *Dila: No. I'm taking her up the mountain. *Terry: The mountain to drop her off? *Dila: No. We're going to teach some lessons. *Terry: Well, i wanna come. *Edwin: Me too. *Dila: You're going? *Terry: Yes. Show and tell. *Edwin: You can't go without me. *Dorcena: Hey. Why not i join you guys? *Mary: Dorcena too? *Dorcena: Yes. I'm coming on the way. *Dila: Oh Dorcena, i know you can show up. Come on, we're going to the mountains. *Dorcena: Ok then. I follow you. (In the high mountain) *Terry: Is this the place? *Dila: Yes Terry. We're here now. This is where we are. I alway come here to train my skills. *Edwin: Your skills? *Dila: Yes. Once the darkness come, the angels will come to give me powers. *Dorcena: The angels? How come the angels come to give you powers to stop the Polar Bear Squad? *Dila: The Great 'Guin send them over to bring some powers with me. But first, i have to sing a song. *Mary: A song? *Dila: Yes. This is how it goes. *Terry: Like what? *Dila: *sing* Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don’t follow your command But I will fight and I will stand (Leopard seals swim by in the water of the lake, sea lions jumping by the ice and skuas flying over in the night of the darkness *Dila: When darkness falls Pain is all The angel of darkness Will leave behind And I will Fight (Terry, Mary, Edwin and Dorcena stand together with Dila) *Dila: The love is lost Beauty and light Have vanished from Garden of delight The dreams are gone Midnight has come The darkness is our new kingdom Yeah, yeah Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don’t follow your command But I will fight and I will stand (At Polar Bear Land, King Polar is training his members to fight in the snow) *King Polar: Once training is over. I will have the time to kill Noah and Terry. My wrath will rise in the darkness of Antarctica. All of Antarctica will be mine. (Back at the mountain where Dila was singing) *Dila: Hunt goes on Deep in the night Time to pray Down on your feets You can't hide from the Eternal light Until my last Breath I will fight *Mary: I will fight. *Edwin: I will fight. *Dorcena: I will fight. *Terry: I will fight. *Dila: Now realize The stars they die Darkness has Fallen in paradise But we'll be strong And we will fight Against the Creatures of the night Yeah, yeah Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don’t follow your command But I will fight and I will stand (Dila finished her heartsong as the skuas pass by flying in the sky. Tarry is still trap in a cage in the cave of Polar Bear Land.) *Tarry: Don't worry Terry, i will fight my way out of here. (Back at the mountain) *Terry: That's it? *Dila: Yes. The Angel of Darkness will answer us all when The Great 'Guin comes. *Terry: But the darkness will cause the end of the world. *Dila: No Terry, you're going to fight King Polar this morning. We have some training to do when the sun rises. We have to get some sleep now. *Edwin: I'm tried. *Mary: Me too from that song. *Dila: Okay kids, we should be getting back to the heights now. *Terry: So, your wish will come true? *Dila: The Great 'Guin will have to talk with me. I'll try tomorrow if we can do it again. *Terry: I doubt he will come. *Dorcena: That was catchy. (Back at Emperor Heights) *Dila: Mary, let's return home. *Mary: Why? *Dila: It's getting late now. You need to have sleep before tomorrow. *Terry: You can't leave us all alone here? *Dila: Just go back to your homes. Tomorrow we do more. *Edwin: Come on Terry, time for bed. *Dorcena: I should be getting home now. *Dila: Have a safe night and get some rest. *Terry: That was a close one. *Mary: Bye Terry. *Terry: Bye Mary. *Edwin: Bye Dorcena. *Dorcena: I see you tomorrow Edwin. *Edwin: Peace. *Terry: Oh boy, i gotta cuddle in the snow. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 9) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions